El mentor, la astuta y el cobarde
by LesMots
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico, Peeta Mellark ha dejado a Haymitch la responsabilidad de ser tributo en el tercer vasallaje de los 25. La rebelión se está armando sin su estratega principal, quien ahora deberá sacar a Katniss viva desde adentro. Él y Johanna Mason ¿Aliados? La chispa se ha convertido en una bomba, y está por explotar.
1. El vasallaje

Decidí re-iniciar este fanfic porque lo empecé en una época en la cual no tenía claridad sobre cómo lo iba a escribir y la historia era un enredo en mi cerebro. En este momento me siento en más disposición de hacerlo, y lamento las molestias, porque aunque este fic no tuviese muchos lectores sé lo chocante que resulta cuando un fanficker abandona una historia inacabada. Ésta en particular esta recién iniciada, y con múltiples HORRORES de redacción, así que supongo que será más productivo re-iniciarla, con una trama un poco más clara, algo más larga de lo que estaba previsto. Aunque tengo más voluntad de hacerla que antes, dispondré de menos tiempo, así que haré lo que pueda. La historia, por cierto, empieza en Catching Fire justo después del encuentro de Katniss con Bonnie y Twill.

Disclaimer: El fic contendrá algunas frases que hacen referencia a ciertas obras literarias que iré citando a lo largo de la historia, además de por supuesto desarrollarse en el fantástico universo de la obra de Suzanne Collins "The Hunger Games", tomando sus perfectos personajes prestados. Y todo lo aquí escrito, claramente, se debe a ella.

* * *

Un par de agentes de paz estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta cuando Katniss entró a su casa. Trataba de ocultar una leve cojera y se le veía desgastada.

—Llegas a tiempo para la cena. —Se oye decir a la Sra. Everdeen. Ciertamente llega muy tarde para la cena.

Katniss da una mirada de soslayo, se sacude la nieve de su abrigo y observa a los agentes.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ― Pregunta a los intrusos.

― ¿Podemos preguntar dónde ha estado, señorita Everdeen? ― Dice uno.

—Más fácil preguntar donde no he estado —Se le oye decir con un dejo de pesadumbre, esforzandose por no mostrar su dolencia en el pie. Pasa entre los agentes de la paz y llega sin problemas a la mesa, desde donde ve a Haymitch y Peeta jugando ajedrez.

― Así que ¿dónde no has estado? ― Dice un Haymitch aburrido sin quitar la vista del juego.

―Bueno, no he estado hablando con el Hombre de las Cabras sobre hacer que la cabra de Prim quede embarazada, porque alguien me dio una información totalmente errónea sobre dónde vive. ― Dice con énfasis a Prim.

― No, no lo hice. ― Dice Prim. ― Te dije exactamente la entrada este.

― Dijiste distintivamente oeste, porque entonces yo dije "¿Junto al montón de escombros?" y tú dijiste "Sí".

― El montón de escombros junto a la entrada este. ― Dice la pequeña pacientemente.

― No. ¿Cuándo dijiste eso? ― Exije Katniss.

― Anoche. ― Mete Haymitch la cuchara.

― Era definitivamente la este. ― Añade Peeta. —No escuchas a la gente cuando te habla.

― Pero la gente te dijo hoy que él no vivía allí y otra vez volviste a no escuchar. ― Dice Haymitch.

Todos se están riendo, Katniss pareciendo algo extenuada y los agentes han quedado más o menos convencidos de su coartada.

—El jefe Thread quería que le avisara a su primo que la cerca del distrito está electrificada. —Anuncian, finalmente.

—¿No lo estaba ya? —Oh, claro que lo estaba, sus golpes en la columna y la pierna son un buen recordatorio de ello.

Cuando por fin se van los agentes, obviamente tratando de verificar la ubicación de Katniss, se hace evidente aquella extraña sensación de estar siendo observados.

Aunque los días sucesivos son tranquilos y fáciles, con las consecuentes molestias de tener que posar con sus trajes de novia para el capitolio, Katniss no puede evitar sentirse extraña por las varias cosas que ha averigüado: que el distrito ocho y probablemente el cuatro están en rebelión. Eso sin contar la creciente sospecha de que hay algo con distrito trece. Si los reporteros que pasan todos los años en televisión sólo han sido incorporados a las viejas secuencias de las ruinas ¿Qué está allí?

Pasado un tiempo decide que no puede dejar de comunicarle a alguien su sospecha, así que va a ver a la única persona en el distrito que puede proporcionarle respuestas.

—He escuchado algo parecido sobre los distritos 7 y 11. —Se escucha decir a Haymitch, en su habitual voz ronca de borracho, después de haber escuchado la información que le ha dado Katniss.

—¿Crees que sería posible en el 12...si lo intentaramos? —Un hilo leve de esperanza se escapa en la voz de Katniss.

—Aún no. Somos pequeños, somos débiles, y no desarrollamos armas nucleares. ― Dice Haymitch con un toque de sarcasmo. No le excitó mucho la sospecha de Katniss sobre el Distrito 13. Después se torna serio y añade: —Katniss, mira lo que pasó en el ocho, cómo fue atacado y aminorizado, y eso fue sin provocación. Yo creo que no les daría mucho problema destruir otro distrito, dar ejemplo ¿Sabes?

—¿Entonces crees que el distrito trece fue destruido? ¿Y qué hay sobre las secuencias repetidas de las ruinas?

—Vale, pero ¿qué prueba eso? Nada, en realidad. Hay muchas razones por las que podrían estar usando secuencias viejas. Probablemente impresiona más. Y es mucho más sencillo, ¿o no? ¿Simplemente presionar unos botones en el cuarto de edición en vez de volar hasta allí y filmarlo? ― Dice. ― ¿La idea de que el Trece de alguna forma se ha recuperado y el Capitolio lo está ignorando? Suena como un rumor al que la gente desesperada se aferra.

― Lo sé. Sólo tenía la esperanza. ― Dice una Katniss decepcionada.

― Exactamente —Añade Haymitch— Porque estás desesperada.

* * *

HAYMITCH POV:

Hazelle me despertó para un "anuncio especial" del capitolio. Supongo que pensó que querría verlo ¿quién puede culparla? ha hecho un buen trabajo con la casa, aunque no pueda importarme menos.

Cuando llego al televisor me doy cuenta de que se trata de la lectura de la tarjeta del Vasallaje y de que no tengo nada con qué amortiguar el golpe.

Snow alisa el sobre en sus manos, lo abre, y procede a leer lo que ha sentenciado el destino para los niños de los distritos. Observando la escena, no puedo evitar acordarme de una similar que ocurrió veinticinco años atrás y, con los recuerdos frescos en mi memoria, sé que necesitaré una botella pero no quiero levantarme a traerla. Así que estoy técnicamente sobrio cuando la lee.

"En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores"

Al instante mi mente procesa sus palabras, apago la tv con brusquedad y me quedo allí sentado, intentando decidir cómo ignorar lo que siento respecto a esto. Soltero, sin familia, ahogando al mundo en la bebida, un cincuenta por cien de probabilidades. Vale, la suerte no está de mi lado. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a intentar ser buen tributo o mentor, si ahora mismo veo mis manos y están temblando porque por primera vez en años un anuncio de estos me coge sobrio?

La vida es extraña, ¿verdad? Hace tan sólo veinticuatro horas estaba resignado a un futuro en constante rendición y en este momento estoy lleno de una ira furiosa que sólo recuerdo haber sentido hace veinticuatro años. Veinticuatro es un número fatídico. ¡Ratas pulgosas! Maldita sea, estoy en medio de algo. Puedo sentirlo. Esa rebelión que tanto le preocupa al capitolio. Ese vasallaje tan convenientemente situado. ¿Cuál será tu próxima jugada, viejo sucio Abernathy?

Estoy en camino a servirme una copa cuando Peeta irrumpe en mi casa.

—Vete alistando, porque si quieres ser mentor nuestro esta vez no te permitiré nada de alcohol —Escupe.

—Peeta...—Un suspiro pesado se me escapa. —¿De verdad te ves en condiciones de exigir? —Anticipo lo que va a pedirme, que lo deje ir al Vasallaje con Katniss. No lo he pensado aún, pero si voy a acceder será bajo mis condiciones, mi sobriedad no es asunto suyo.

—Vale. —Dice, entendiendo. —No puedes volver a esa arena, mi gruñón peleón favorito debe estar a salvo en su cómodo puesto de mentor. —Esas palabras casi me exasperan, se ve que no tiene idea de lo que es ser mentor, sin embargo lo escucho mientras tomo grandes tragos de mi botella.

—Ese es un favor que te hago —Continúa diciendo Peeta. —A cambio de que me ayudes a proteger a Katniss en la arena. Ella debe volver, y tú estarás a salvo aquí como siempre. Debes ayudarme, Haymitch.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando termina de hablar, avanzo aún dos pasos hacia él. Me fijo en el costado de su torso, un suave montón de mierda cubierta de carne, y entonces le hundo mi puño hasta el fondo. Su cuerpo se dobla de dolor y cae al suelo.

Me dejo caer en el sofá mientras se levanta. La botella aún está en mi mano izquierda.

—Acepto. —Respondo apenas y él sale antes de que pueda arrepentirme.

Las siguientes dos horas se las dedico a mi compañera de curvas firmes y esencia cautivadora, varias de esas compañeras. Al cabo de ese tiempo varias de mis botellas están apiñadas en desorden y yo estoy luchando para alcanzar la inconsciencia y dormir, desmayarme o algo parecido.


	2. Antes de la cosecha

Bueno, saqué algo de tiempo para escribir éste segundo capítulo, aunque creo que me quedó algo más corto que el anterior. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de pasar estos capítulos introductorios rápidamente porque son acerca de lo que todos ya sabemos que pasó en el libro. Puede resultar aburrido, pero soy algo obsesiva y quiero que la historia tenga algo de coherencia después. Bueno, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo pueda empezar con el argumento del fic y eso. Aprecio enormemente los reviews, y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, todo es gracias a la genial Suzanne Collins.

* * *

KATNISS POV

Cuando la abrasadora ola frívola de desesperanza me ha abandonado casi por completo y la contusión de lo que el presidente ha dicho en televisión aún no me ha golpeado, voy a casa de Haymitch. No sé qué espero encontrar pero cuando entro él está como habitualmente está. Borracho.

—Peeta estuvo aquí. ¿En verdad crees tener un argumento que él no haya usado? —Haymitch extiende sus brazos, ofreciendome su atención —Entonces adelante... y te deseo suerte.

—Tú deberías ir, sin importar lo que pase, odias la vida. —Él hace una mueca de incredulidad, como si no pudiese reconocerme a través de las horribles palabras que estoy diciendo. Trato de corregirme: —¿Qué debemos hacer? Según mis cálculos, es el turno de Peeta de ser salvado.

Muy bien, esto último lo dije más como una pregunta que como un argumento. Haymitch me observa mientras da un trago a su botella. Su mirada no me abandona ni un momento, ni hace mueca alguna, a pesar de que sé que lo que está bebiendo es fuerte, incluso para él. Pasado un rato, rompe el silencio.

—Por favor, no me pidas un consejo cuando todo lo que quieres es que apruebe esa estúpida decisión que vas a tomar independientemente de lo que te diga. —No suena tan borracho como parece, y eso es: apunto de desmayarse.

Y aquí estoy, recibiendo clases de moralidad de un ebrio, que probablemente no está consciente de dónde ni con quién está ahora mismo, y que aún así sabe que no me gustaría tenerlo conmigo en la arena. Pero ¿cómo puedo saber qué es lo que él quiere? Quiero decir, a simple vista no parece estarlo pasando muy bien ¿por qué su obstinado apego a la vida? No es que quiera que se muera ni nada de eso, pero parece que no entenderé a Haymitch Abernathy ni aunque haga mi mejor esfuerzo; mas eso no es lo que me trae a su casa ésta noche.

—Quiero un trago de esa botella. —Señalo.

—Apáñate. —Dice con una mueca mientras me la ofrece.

—¿Así que... —Carraspeo. —...quieres volver a la arena?

Haymitch y su mirada de pocos amigos me apuñalan por todos los flancos posibles.

—¿Vienes a urgar en la herida, preciosa? —Le quita el sello a otra gran botella y da un sorbo. —Esa gran actuación que están teniendo ustedes...¿Por qué no la dejas así? ¿Te sientes tan mal con el muchacho que crees que el único modo de resarcir el daño que le has hecho es dando tu vida por él? —Ante mi estupor, él se ríe con semblante irónico. —Vale, la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Por qué aparentas querer darle tu vida y luego vienes a rogar a costa de la mía? —Estoy esnojada, él se da cuenta y me corta antes de que pueda responder. —Es que la pútrida y dolorosa vida del borracho gruñón no merece la pena, hay que dejarle ahogarse en su propia inmundicia ¿cierto? —Mientras bebe profusamente, trato de argumentar.

—Haymitch, sabes que yo no...

Me interrumpe. —Estoy de acuerdo, lo sabes ¿No? —Sé a dónde quiere llegar. Tocar mi fibra sensible para luego convencerme de lo que sea que a su maníaco cerebro se le ocurra. De otro modo, jamás intentaría dar lástima. —No funcionaría.

—¿Qué? No juegues conmigo, Haymitch, ¿desde cuándo te rindes antes de intentarlo?

La sonrisa es visible en su rostro descompuesto por el alcohol. —Prácticamente me estás diciendo que debemos salvar a Peeta porque es el único que tiene una oportunidad, ¿no? —Asiento y él continúa: —Pues olvídalo, ninguno la tiene. ¿Qué parte de "incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del capitolio" no has entendido?

Lo comprendo perfectamente, no hace falta que Haymitch me lo ponga en las narices para entenderlo. Vamos a estar muertos, vale, esa es la intención. Pero tal vez Peeta no. O tal vez el par de tragos que he bebido están empezando a afectar mi objetividad, no obstante la objetividad de Haymitch parece intacta: él siempre es realista.

—Peeta aún tiene una oportunidad.

—¿Para qué, Katniss? Me ofreces irnos de kamikazes a los juegos, ¿tienes idea de lo insoportable que será? —Algo centellea en sus ojos, dolor. Entonces agrega —Está bien, tengo un trato para ti: Si mi nombre sale en la cosecha...—Bebe durante un largo rato — obviamente iré, no soy un cobarde. Si su nombre sale, haremos lo posible para salvarlo.

—Más que lo posible. —Corrijo.

—¿Más? —Otra vez está con la botella. —Está bien, Katniss, firma tu propio suicidio.

Salgo de su casa porque no puedo soportar la atmósfera pesada de ese sitio. No hay limpieza posible que pueda hacer Hazelle que elimine la helada sensación de vacío presente en ese lugar. Voy a tropezones hasta mi casa y me oculto en mi habitación hasta lograr dormirme.

Cuando despierto, mi cerebro es una bruma espesa de recuerdos. No lucho por esclarecer nada porque sé que resultará imposible. Siento pisadas sonoras en mi cabeza y mi estómago es un nudo de tripas y comida en descomposición.

Ante la atenciones de Prim y mi madre no puedo hacer nada, se supone que tengo que parecer fuerte, pero la verdad es que estoy más ocupada tratando de mantener los cuencos de caldo que me da Prim dentro de mi sistema.

Días después consigo reponer mis funciones vitales y enfocarme en los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando me reúno de nuevo con Peeta y Haymitch, el segundo parece igual de molesto que yo cuando descubro que el primero intenta actuar como nuestro 'entrenador personal'. Peeta trata de hacer que nos pongamos en forma para los juegos. Somos nosotros quien él planea que vuelvan a casa.

Los días siguientes transcurren entre la rutina de ejercicios, práctica de habilidades y obtención de información acerca de los otros posibles tributos. Vemos algunas cintas de los juegos, corremos, practicamos con armas. Aún intento decidir cómo un borracho en proceso de desintoxicación y una loca desequilibrada van a aguantar esto durante el tiempo que falta para la cosecha; sin embargo, no me quejo, esta monotonía al menos impide que perdamos el control.


	3. La cosecha del Distrito 12

Dos semanas sin actualizar este fanfic y ya me estaba haciendo falta. Me divierto bastante escribiendolo, aunque Peeta y Katniss no son mis personajes más queridos ni Everlark mi ship predilecto. Vamos avanzando, el capítulo pasado era aburrido de escribir, este fue un poco más ameno para mi, ya todo va cobrando vida. Se aprecian las críticas y comentarios.

Aclaración: Los «» me ha parecido gracioso usarlos para comentarios aislados. Otra cosa: No hay nada Hayffie en este fic, por mucho que lo parezca.

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins creó estos magníficos personajes, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

* * *

HAYMITCH POV

—¡Haymitch! —La voz de Peeta retumbó en mi cerebro con violencia. «Auch». —¿Listo para la cosecha?

Con una mano me daba palmadas en la espalda mientras que me ofrecía la otra para un apretón. Estaba tratando demasiado de parecer entusiasta...

—¿Listo para una muerte asquerosa que será trasmitida en todo Panem? —Respondí con acidez. Por supuesto, esa no era mi intención, pero una resaca puede hacer maravillas en el humor de las personas.

—Uhm... —Se acercó mientras me olisqueaba. —¿De dónde obtuviste el alcohol?

—Amigo... — Era raro usar esa palabra con alguien, pero uno de los dos iba a morir, así que daba un poco igual. —...Soy Haymitch Abernathy, el alcohol crece en los árboles para mí. —Una entusiasta carcajada se alzó en mi voz.

—Jumm, consideralo tu despedida de la embriaguez. —Le oí decir con voz de reproche mientras se alejaba para saludar a Katniss, quien estaba al otro lado de la plataforma que habían dispuesto en el edificio de justicia para la cosecha.

—¿Hace falta tanta ceremonia? Vivimos en casas vecinas, ¿saben? —Dije en voz alta, dándome importancia.

—Si, Haymitch, lo que digas... —Peeta respondió restando importancia a mi comentario con un gesto de la mano.

Algo en ese momento me hizo fruncir el ceño. Katniss parecía encantada mientras Peeta coqueteaba con ella, lanzando frases que tenían más azúcar que los postres del capitolio. No sé si la abstinencia me haga ver cosas o si es real, pero, definitivamente, no es normal en Katniss Everdeen.

Carraspeé. —Katniss... —Esperé a que me prestara atención para cogerla del brazo y llevarmela a un lugar más "privado" «Vaya mierda».

—¡¿Qué?! —Se deshizo de mi agarre y frotó su brazo con fastidio.

—Preciosa, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Ella se acerco con una sonrisita a mi, se acercó tanto que en un momento tuve miedo de lo que fuera a hacer y retrocedí con precaución. Extendió los brazos y, cuando tuvo sus labios cerca a mi oído, habló despacio y claro.

—Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar. —Entonces se apartó y la miré con el ceño fruncido. «¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?»

Muy bien, mis planes son mis planes. Como regla general, cuando alguien hace algo contrario a mis planes, muere. ¿Por qué no pueden seguir el jodido plan? «Porque son Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark» Responde mi impertinente cerebro.

Claro, claro. "Los planes de Haymitch son malos" Bueno, puede que no tengamos ningún plan, pero soy YO quien los organiza. La última vez que Katniss me desobedeció casi termina muerta. Maldigo a la existencia, ¿Ahora que maldito despropósito se les habrá ocurrido?

No lo sé, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque cuando me lo pregunto de repente irrumpe un agente de paz y me lleva a empujones a la plataforma. Effie Trinket aparece.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡bienvenidos! Felices Juegos del Hambre, ¡y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! —La voz de la capitolina me arranca una sonrisa. La odio, pero el odio es un sentimiento preferible a la desesperación que amenaza por invadirme. «Y, además, esos horrible trajes del capitolio sólo podrían verse sexys en ella»

La multitud parece mucho más triste que otros años. Tal vez he estado borracho, pero las otras veces la decepción no estaba tan signada en sus rostros, no parecían muertos por dentro.

Observo a Peeta a mi lado, y luego a Katniss.  
Son jóvenes y aún tienen oportunidades. Porque estoy convencido de que Snow me odia más a mi que a la chica.  
¿Quién los dejó en ridículo, en primer lugar? ¿quién ha estado apareciendo ebrio durante años, insultando a todo el sistema, en la televisión? ¿quién hizo que esos dos chicos se convirtieran en armas terribles? No soy muy optimista respecto a mi futuro.

Mechones rubios que caen en jirones desordenados por su frente, ojos en los que no puedo adivinar pizca de malicia alguna, ¿cómo voy a sacar a ese chico de la arena otra vez? «No lo haré»

—Como siempre, primero las damas... —Me fijo en el vestido de Effie mientras intenta sacar el trozo de papel con el nombre de Katniss. Cuando lo toma y lo lee, puedo ver al público más depresivo que nunca. El público. Mi público. Las pobres personas del Distrito 12. «Effie tiene un cuerpo espectacular, por todos los dioses»

El turno de los caballeros, me digo. "Caballero" es una palabra que sin duda podría describir a Peeta, pero no hace falta más de una mirada para darse cuenta de que mi pelo desaliñado, la incipiente barba y esta ropa nueva pero igualmente asquerosa, son todo menos "caballerescos" «¿A Effie le importará?»

—¡Haymitch Abernathy! —Llama Effie con esa voz chillona. Odio la voz de Effie. No, no sonrío, es asquerosa. 25 años antes ese nombre se habría oído igual si lo hubiese dicho ella. "Haymitch Abernathy", si me llamara de otro modo nada de esto estaría pasando. «Eff, querida, ahora mismo estarías mejor muerta. O en otro distrito, con ese espectacular trasero lejos de aquí»

Doy un paso al frente, esperando el inevitable fastidio de oír a Peeta ofreciendose voluntario.

Ni un murmullo se oye en la multitud mientras camino hacia Effie y Katniss, mis zapatos haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Aún estoy esperando el "me presento voluntario como tribujo" de Peeta. Tal vez por mi expresión de desconcierto, Katniss me lanza una mirada tranquilizadora. «¡Y un carajo estoy tranquilo! ¿Qué maldita locura traman?»

* * *

Los agentes de Paz les habían llevado directamente al tren camino al capitolio. Así, intempestivamente.

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch y Effie se encontraron en el comedor del tren, el ex mentor interrogando con la mirada al joven rubio.

—Y bien... ¿cuáles son las noticias? —Dijo Haymitch con reproche, casi enojado.

—Lo siento, Haymitch. Sé lo que dije el día del anuncio, pero no me puedes culpar por querer vivir.

—Eso está bien... —Katniss y Effie permanecieron en silencio, observando a ambos hombres, uno de ellos casi un niño, como en un juego de tenis. —... pero no es de tu estilo.

—Mi estilo es estar vivo, Haymitch.

—Muy radical para el chico que perdió una pierna para salvar a una desabrida chica de la Veta.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —La tensión se rompió, cada quien se fue a su habitación y no se habló más del asunto. Haymitch llevándose todas las botellas que encontró en el minibar, Katniss desconcertada, Peeta molesto, Effie preocupada, todos tratando de olvidar que habían sido arrancados a la fuerza del distrito, y que habían sido arrojados en un tren rumbo a sus pesadillas.


	4. ¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?

Este capítulo es cortito pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Ya casi estamos en el capitolio *se frota las manos* ya quiero que empiecen los juegos y matar gente *mwahahaha*.  
Bueno, locura aparte, espero que el cap sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, todo es de la genial Suzanne Collins.

* * *

HAYMITCH POV

Si algo he aprendido a través de los años y años en que he tenido que presenciar la barbarie de los juegos, es que estas cuatro paredes de este tren sofocante sólo sirven para ahogarme más. La vida es injusta pero yo no soy un lastimero. Verme aquí no me causa orgullo, pero tratar de empujar los recuerdos de mi mente es cansado.

Bien, el alcohol puede causarme muchas cosas, pero la ebriedad nunca logra abstraerme del todo. Tal vez fui muy duro con el muchacho, soy consciente de eso.  
A menudo me lo pregunto, ya saben, el qué sentirán los otros vencedores; y sé, con toda la certeza que soy capaz de dilucidar, que habría preferido cualquier cosa antes que volver a la arena a los diecisiete años. Lo entiendo, el apego a la vida, pero Peeta tal vez no sea tan cabrón como yo lo era a su edad, yo no habría dudado en matar a Katniss. «Maldita sea» Por eso me preocupa, me preocupa todo, y aún sobre todo me preocupa el hecho de que soy yo, y no él, quien volverá a la arena.

Yo. El cabrón desalmado. El que no tiene motivos para salvar a la chica. El cobarde traicionero.

Sé lo que Peeta me pedirá. "Mi vida contra la de Katniss" no es una situación que quisiera resolver, pero creo que la respuesta es obvia. No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero pensar en nada. Hoy quiero darme ocasión de beber todo lo que mi hígado aguante.

Siempre he creído que las botellas hacen demasiado ruido, tanto que no ayudan en la misión de intentar distraerme. Por eso, si unas cuantas han resultado echas añicos contra algún objeto contundente, no ha sido más que por la frustración. Porque las botellas tienen que ser de vidrio. Porque la vida es gris. Porque todo está tan jodido como podría estarlo.

Y ni siquiera sé si eso último es cierto. Todo siempre puede joderse más. Mi experiencia en eso de experimentar cosas jodidas es vasta.

—¿Deseas apagarte? —Pregunta algún rincón irónico en mi cerebro.  
«Si» Respondo a la pantalla de la televisión deseando que pudiese controlar de ese modo mis emociones.

No puedes evadirte. Aunque te abstraigas, todo siempre resulta cayendo sobre ti, porque las leyes de Newton también aplican a aquello que sólo existe en ese rincón ulterior que solemos llamar "el alma".

"Y cae con el mismo peso", aumentado incluso por las fuerzas de gravedad, la gravedad de aquello que circunda las situaciones humanas que a menudo nos afectan.

Sufrir es tan humano como querer experimentar el vacío de caer libremente por un acantilado. Y luego comparas ese vacío con el que llevas dentro. Y luego comparas el sufrimiento con el correr del viento, ese que te envuelve en el vuelo mágico de sentir no-ser.

Recuerda el nacimiento de las frustraciones diarias y luego trata de regresar a aquella época en que todo tenía sentido. El problema es que esa época parece no existir.

Las lágrimas lo nublan todo, y verte reflejado en las de ojos ajenos te hace sentir inútil por no poder hacer nada más que pretender paliar la emoción de un momento agrio con esa fútil presencia que sabes que será despreciada.  
Pero permaneces porque se supone que ese es tu lugar. El orden de las cosas no está como debiera, tal vez no se suponía que tú estuvieras.

Y absorto, y ofuscado, y con toda la bruma del mundo pesando como mil eternidades, te preguntas cuál es el sentido de todo esto. Esa emoción sublimada que te dan los días en que no debes preocuparte de tu existencia casi hace que quieras seguir sustentando esas cosas insustentables. Eres humano y necesitas ser amado, justo como todos lo necesitan...(*)

* * *

KATNISS POV

Sé que Haymitch estará despierto a esta hora, no le gusta dormir cuando fuera está oscuro.

El camino hacia a su habitación siempre es fácil, no es como el camino hacia la de Peeta. Dirigirme hacia la habitación de Peeta es difícil, siempre se trata de renunciar a una parte de mí para compartirla con alguien más. Nunca he sido buena compartiendo, incluso con Gale me costaba al principio. Con Haymitch... nunca hay que compartir nada más que palabras. Él tampoco es de los que comparten.

Ante el suave llamado a la puerta, ésta se abre casi de inmediato dejando que por el ambiente se escabulla el ya familiar olor a alcohol. Adentro encuentro a Haymitch como una cuba, pero tengo la confianza de que estará atento a mi visita, por muy borracho que esté.

—Hola, preciosa... —Su sonrisa seductora es patética, pero yo no puedo más que tomarme con humor esa actitud coqueta que tiene. Entre nosotros eso ya es como un chiste personal.

—¿Aún hay neuronas dentro de ese cerebro? —Digo en un tono bromista que no cuadra conmigo, intentando decidir si está lo suficientemente sobrio como para prestarme atención.

Hace una mueca, apartando algunas botellas de su cama para darme sitio en ella. —Creí que, por una vez en tu vida, ibas a dejarme beber en paz.

—Sabes que no, ya me conoces. —Respondo y tomo asiento.

Haymitch. Para mi es fácil hablar con él aunque muchos lo consideran un tipo difícil. La realidad es que es muy básico: busca poder burlarse a gusto de las personas y salir invicto. Dale eso y tendrás lo suficiente para extraer algo de información valiosa de su cerebro. Si no te importa que se te rían en la cara, claro.

—Ellas y yo tenemos charlas muy interesantes. —Dice, refiriéndose a las botellas. —Mucho más interesantes que cualquier cosa que puedas decirme.

—¿Oh, si? —Pregunto en un tono falso de ofendida. —¿De qué suelen ser esas charlas tan emocionantes que superan el intelecto humano?

Se ríe. —Bueno, sobre los problemas de dos adolescentes descuidados no son.

—Bueno, tal vez nuestros problemas no sean la mejor entretención, pero eres lo único que tenemos. Por eso quería aclararte un par de cosas. Si crees que Peeta hizo lo que hizo por cobarde estás muy equivo...

Me interrumpe. Ha adquirido la manía de interrumpirme. —¿En dónde me ves cara de idiota, Katniss?

—Si lo dices porque te he ofendido...

—Lo digo porque sé perfectamente qué fue lo que planearon. Mira, al principio no lo entendía muy bien, pero luego de un par de éstas...—Señala a una botella. — las cosas fueron claras para mi. Para hacértelo sencillo: Sé que convenciste a Peeta de no tomar mi lugar. Sé porqué están tan vomitivamente románticos últimamente. Sé que es lo que vienes a pedirme. ¿Puedes acortar la parte de la historia en que señalas la genialidad de tu plan y pasar a la parte importante?

—Estás insufrible hoy, Haymitch —Mi mirada levemente envenenada se cruza con la de él. —Bien, sí convencí a Peeta de que no se presentara voluntario. Le dije que era la mejor opción y pareció creerselo, sobretodo por la parte en que le prometo casarme con él...

—¿Eso ya no lo habían hecho ante todo Panem?

—Ésto es en serio. Si se lo he dicho yo es porque va en serio. —Lo miro con la mirada más despreciable que tengo, no voy a permitir que se burle de nuestra situación.

—Así que... le has prometido casarse con un cadáver, lo cual nos lleva al otro punto de tu "plan". Prosigue.

—Lo haces todo más difícil...

—Eso es porque no sé en qué punto podría ser fácil pedirle a la persona que te salvó la vida que se sacrifique por ti.

—Haymitch, no he pensado ni por un momento en decirte eso.

Me observa atentamente con ojos entrecerrados. Su mirada me asusta. —Mientes. Además... ¿Sabes que no me importa que me pidas salvarte en los juegos?

—¿No? —Pregunto con una mueca y una ceja levantada. De sus respuestas se puede esperar cualquier cosa, y ya me estoy hartando de él.

—No. Al fin y al cabo terminaré haciendo lo que me salga de los cojones.

—Eres un cerdo. —No deberían sorprenderme las respuestas de Haymitch. Él siempre busca estar lo menos involucrado posible con la gente. Aún si se preocupara por mi, fingiría no hacerlo.

—Mendigar no es tu estilo, Katniss. Anda, vete a dormir.

—No te iba a pedir salvarme. —Y es frutante que no me crea. Puede llegar a ser muy caradura si se lo propone.

—Claro que sí, campeona, claro que sí. Anda, vete, que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con cierta dama de rosa y no quieres estar aquí cuando comience todo el ruido.

Le lanzo una almohada mientras él disfruta de una risa acartonada. Maldito cerdo, Effie lo asesinaría si lo escuchara.

* * *

(*) La frase original es "I'm human and i need to be loved, just like everybody else does", que traduce "Soy humano y necesito ser amado, justo como todos lo necesitan", y proviene de la canción "How Soon Is Now" de The Smiths.


	5. Un imprevisto

No soy normal :B El capítulo seguramente les parecerá muy "WTF, ¿Qué pasó aquí?" pero quise escribirlo así porque la incoherencia argumental es lo mío. Me reí bastante escribiendolo, y espero que lo tomen con todo el humor del caso, porque a veces me gusta introducir elementos muy off topic a los fics y, para mi, Effie Trinket jamás merecería a un hombre como Haymitch (déjenme, ya dije que estoy loca). Otro asunto es que necesitaba aligerar la trama y no me salió nada más coherente que eso. Otra cosa: Aún están en el tren hacia el capitolio, espero que no hayan confusiones.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Suzanne. Hasta la resposabilidad por hacerme estar mentalmente desorientada.

* * *

Effie se acercó demasiado muy de repente y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tenía encima, acercando su maquillado rostro al suyo, él haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su mirada.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —Murmuró la mujer de cabello naranja mientras ya se aferraba a la espalda de Haymitch en un intento por acercarlo a ella.

—Uhm, ¿Cuál? —Un muy sorprendido Haymitch la observó de arriba a abajo todo lo que le permitió su ángulo de visión antes de toparse con sus impresionantes senos, respiraba con dificultad. Trataba de alejarse y no tenía idea de porqué le sucedían estas cosas a él.

—Te acostumbraste a estar solo. Te haces el indiferente, y cuando notas que alguien aparece en tus planes, te asustas y niegas que le quieres... —Se quedó observandolo durante largo rato, así como estaban. Tan juntos que cada quien podría sentir cualquier movimiento del otro, pero ninguno se movió.

* * *

HAYMITCH POV

La habitación se iluminó por un instante, después temblaron un poco las paredes, la alfombra se elevó, volvió a depositarse en el suelo. Un destello de luz azul me relampagueó dentro. Y su boca estaba sobre la mía. Me besó, luego se apartó. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Hace cuánto que no estás con una mujer, Haymitch?

—No lo recuerdo...

Volvió a reírse y a continuación su boca volvió a estar sobre la mía. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Deslizó la lengua en mi boca como una serpiente. Su cuerpo era como una serpiente. (*)

—¿Effie...? —Mis labios no se apartaron mientras murmuré su nombre.

—¿Ajá? —Pareció no inmutarse. Y no podía sacarmela de encima.

—¿Quieres irte a tu habitación?

—No. —Dijo entre mis labios y los suyos. Y para ese momento me estaba metiendo la lengua hasta el esófago.

Besaba bien. Como todas las jóvenes locas del Capitolio que había conocido en otras épocas. Todas estaban desesperadas, y eran demasiado artificiales para quererlas. Yo no las querría. Menos aún a Effie.

—Peeta y Katniss...

—Están durmiendo. —Su cuerpo me consumía abrumadoramente, y parecía arrastrarme hacia sus dominios.

«Auch» Había chocado contra una pared. Dios sabe cuanto duraría esta tortura que, ni con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, sería capaz de parar.

—Tócame... —Musitó. Casi fue como una orden durante la cual ella exploraba a gusto mi cuerpo con el tacto estremecedor de sus manos.

—¿Estás ebria? —Yo intentaba sopesar la situación. ¿Se enojaría demasiado si la rechazaba?

—¿Eres gay? —Había parado de manosearme y me miraba de frente. Yo no podía creer que la pregunta fuera en serio.

—Mucho.

—¿Puedes dejar ya los juegos de retórica y... empezar a jugar algo más interesante.? —La dama extraña de los colores chillones estaba convertida en una persona que no conocía. Y yo que creía que los capitolinos no usaban alucinógenos...

—Soy tan gay como tu ex novio, el de los mechones celeste. Lance, creo que se llamaba. —Intenté burlarme, o hacerla enojar, o algo.

—Veremos...—Sus manos vagaron peligrosamente hacia abajo por mi cuerpo.

Su voz seductora. Esa maldita atracción innegable. Sus jodidas manos en la bragueta de mis pantalones. Todo. Todo conspiraba en mi contra.

—Effie... es muy obvio que no estás en tus cabales. Mira... vamos a la cama.

—Esa fue una mala selección de palabras, Haymitch. —Seguía pegado como un idiota a la mugrosa pared. Ella me tomó de los hombros y, con una fuerza que no creí que tuviera, me arrojó en un instante sobre la cama.

Y estaba mirándola como un puberto hormonal mira a una chica linda. Y tal vez se daba cuenta de eso, porque se reía. Su risa era como la de antes de que me besara. Creo que le hacía gracia mi falta de acción sexual. «Maldigo a la existencia».

—¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunté.

—¿Qué es lo que miras? —Contraatacó.

Había estado en el borde de la cama, pero ahora se acercaba a mi. Posó una mano burlonamente sobre mi pecho, inclinándose para besar mis labios. Fue lento, casi casto, casi como Effie Trinket me hubiera besado si no estuviera converida en una maniática sexual.

—Bueno... —Pareció condescendiente ante mi mirada de estupor. —Mirar no es un pecado.

—Tener unas peras como esas debería serlo. —No me culpen, no había distracción posible que me hiciera apartar la vista de esa zona.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan recatado. —Su cercanía empezaba a afectarme. Sobre todo porque ahora estaba sentada sobre mi.

—Eso es porque nunca habian intentado violarme antes, déjame acostumbrarme a la intrusión.

Me miraba desde su posición privilegiada como quien mira a un juguete. El pobre nudo de indesición que era yo trataba de evitar tomar decisiones, follarse a Effie Trinket no iba a ser una.

—Vamos... —Pegó sus labios a mi cuerpo, pasando por cada rincón libre entre mi cuello y mi camisa, como la jodida serpiente que era.

—Te arrepentirás mañana...

—Como pasa con casi todas las cosas... —Me hablaba entre suspiros, más ocupada en comerse mi cuello que en otra cosa.

—Vale, pero... —La seducción de su cuerpo casi me había vencido y estaba tentado a tocarla. —Effie, sólo vete. Anda a dormir. —Balbuceaba, todo mi cuerpo me gritaba "¡hazlo!". Y mi cerebro me decía "estoy en caos, no me preguntes".

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es sólo un hombre enfrentado a sus instintos? Una mera bruma de voluntad de no hacer lo que todo mi sistema quiere que haga. Ella tomaba una de mis manos y la ponía en su espalda, tentadoramente sobre la curva de sus caderas. Si dios existe, estaba siendo demasiado cruel conmigo en aquel momento. Intentar evadirme era casi inútil.

—Mi agenda está ocupada últimamente, ¿sabes? Katniss tuvo que pedir una cita con anticipación y no me gusta saltarme el protocolo... —Hablé con sorprendente calma, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo el aliento y la compostura.

Su sonrisa fue demasiado cruel como para soportarla más de dos segundos. —Eres tan cobarde...

Se levantó, arregló su maltrecha peluca, acomodó como pudo su vestido y se alejó por aquella puerta por la que había entrado presa de no se qué veneno libidinoso.  
La parte de mí que es un cabrón sinvergüenza sentía herido su ego. La parte que sabía que no podía aprovecharme de Effie estaba aliviada. Yo era un jodido confundido.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto me iba a pasar lo hubiera tomado con humor, pero ahora que me pasa... necesito tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Mi mente está enteramente en el vasallaje, no puedo permitirme ese tipo de distracciones. Ahora no voy a poder mirarla a los ojos sin que se me cruce alguna guarrada por la cabeza, y eso está jodidamente mal.

* * *

(*) Ese trozo de conversación pertenece al libro "Pulp" del estadounidense Charles Bukowski, Página 94.


	6. Reflexión

«En los espejos me veo como un psicópata» Pensó Peeta antes de oír golpear a su puerta con insistencia.

Abrió a regañadientes, con la intención de sobrellevar lo mejor posible el día. No había logrado dormir sin pesadillas. El sueño recurrente de verse torturado en la arena había sido acompañado por otro que le hacía hervir la sangre: Katniss en poder del capitolio, sin nada que pudiera hacer él para rescatarla. Sin nadie más dispuesto a pensar en ella. Tan lejos, tan lejos, que dolía.

Sonrió.

—¿Estamos ya en el capitolio? —Deseaba acortar el viaje lo máximo posible.

Era un mentor, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer y, en lugar de lógicamente desearma tardar más en el tren y así prolongar la vida de sus tributos, quería que todo acaeciera con la mayor brevedad posible. Ver el frenesí de la tormenta que se avecinaba, levantarse y tratar de vivir con la culpa.

Aquello era cobarde, lo sabía, pero era mejor que tratar de enganarse diciéndose que preferiría ir a la arena. La desesperanza le invadía, sabía que si Katniss y él hubiesen ido a la arena no iban a lograrlo. Jamás. Ni aunque las probabilidades estuvieran de su lado. Así que, si el objetivo de Snow era matarlos, y con ellos a la esperanza de los rebeldes, ¿por qué no ahorrarse una muerte injusta? ¿Por qué ser un mártir cuando podía quedarse y hacer algo al respecto? Sonaba cruel con Haymitch, sí, pero Haymitch no estaba incitando a una rebelión. No era vital ni importante que él viviera. Pero Peeta... él se encargaría de recordarles a todos los motivos de su lucha. O, tal vez, si aún no se había rendido lo suficiente, trataría de salvar a Katniss.

—¡Aún falta un día entero de viaje, Peeta, qué disparates dices! —Ese acento tan particular del capitolio resonó por todo el pasillo.

—Bueno... ¡Buenos días, Effie! ¿Ya es hora del desayuno? —Dijo de buen ánimo. No era el tipo de persona que gustara de abrumar a otros con sus problemas.

—Claro, claro. Deberías darte prisa. —A Effie le agradaba la actitud del muchacho, siempre tan despierto y atento a sus indicaciones.

—Vale, gracias. —Y la capitolina se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, la de Katniss, mientras Peeta iba hacia el vagón-comedor.

—¡Ya despiértate niña! Hoy será un día muy muy importante —Golpeaba la puerta mientras sus apabullantes gritos chillones provocaban dolores de cabeza a diestra y siniestra.

—Nadie, créeme, nadie desearía despertar oyendo tu horrible voz y sabiendo que detrás de la puerta le espera tu feo rostro para mandarle cosas que no quiere hacer. Déjala. —Haymitch tenía un aspecto fatal, barba de tres días y un olor a alcohol sencillamente mareante.

Al girarse para verlo, Effie deseó que su maquillaje ocultara el rubor de sus mejillas. —Tiene que prepararse para la llegada al Capitolio, Haymitch. —Su voz sonó firme y mandona pero, durante un instante, ese instante que delataba su vergüenza, vaciló. Haymitch le mostró la más pícara de sus sonrisas.

—Ni siquiera es como si fuera el día del desfile, sólo nos verán unos segundos.

—Aún así, deben estar impecables. —Dijo tajantemente.

Katniss asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación frente a la cual se hallaban los dos adultos discutiendo.

—Está bien, no digan una palabra más y prometo hacer lo que sea que me pidan. Sólo no me causen un dolor de cabeza.

Todos se dirigieron a tomar el desayuno. Chocolate con crema, algún tipo de panecillo extraño del capitolio, queso, mouse de vainilla, y el acostumbrado alcohol de Haymitch.

—Creí haberte dicho que te quedaba prohibido. —Dijo Peeta, interrumpiendo a Haymitch cuando iba a tomar un trago de la botella.

—Créeme, tengo cosas que olvidar. —Respondió asintiendo hacia Effie, la cual fingió no darse cuenta.

—Haymitch —Peeta había notado su sonrisa— Esto es serio, te morirás el primer día en la arena si no haces un esfuerzo.

—Porque soy yo quien deseas que viva, ¿verdad? —Escupió, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Ese no es el punto. —Espetó Peeta, volteando a ver a Katniss, quien estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo como para prestarles atención.

—El punto es que necesitas tenerme vivo para sumar más gente a la misión "salvar a Katniss" y no sentirte tan solo.

—No voy a discutir contigo. —Estaba saliéndose de sus casillas, pero sabía que esa era la intención de Haymitch, y no se lo iba a permitir.

—Porque sabes que no puedes. Porque dependes de mi.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Haymitch! Deja de ser el maldito insensible que finje no preocuparse por nada —Se había levantado, furioso. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, todo su cuerpo tenso como un resorte a punto de ser liberado. —Sé que estás asustado. Tú también tienes miedo.

—Mírate, Peeta, yo no dejo que eso me haga actuar con desmesura. —Haymitch lo miraba a los ojos.

—No puedes mantenerte sobrio, eso es desmesura. —Se burló.

—¿Qué sabes tú de la desmesura? Mi cerebro está más centrado que el tuyo en este momento. Y eso, querido, es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, entre patrocinadores y no-patrocinadores.

—¿Podrían dejar la dsicusión ya? Hoy están especialmente irritables. —Terció Katniss, y tenía razón, con cada día la tensión se iba sintiendo más y más en el grupo, y con ella, la desesperación.

Peeta se fue. Haymitch le siguió. Katniss se contuvo de acompañarlos, sabía que tenían cosas de qué hablar.

* * *

HAYMITCH POV

—Necesitas calmarte, Peeta. —Mi mano en su hombro se sentía extreña, pero era todo el afecto que era capaz de demostrar.

—¡Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé! —Iba de un lado a otro presa de la locura momentánea de la situación.

—No exageres las cosas, hombre, aún estamos bien. ¿Es así como nos ayudarás cuando estemos en la arena?

—¡Ese es el maldito problema, Haymitch!

—¿Cuál? Dímelo, porque yo no lo veo. Estar medio desequilibrado no es un problema, es sólo un error de enfoque. Necesitas dejar de pensar en nuestras vidas.

—¿Es así como funciona? ¿Es así como lo haces? ¿Simplemente te olvidas de tus tributos y actúas frivolidad? Yo no soy un maldito cabrón como tú. —Estaba alterado, y eso era un problema. Joder, yo quería conversar con un adulto, no consolar a un niño estúpido.

—No puedes sólo sentarte y poner la vida de todos por encima de la tuya y pensar que cuenta como amor. (*) —Busqué su mirada entre la confusión —Necesitas,de verdad necesitas, calmarte. No podrás ayudar a Katniss si antes no te ayudas a ti. Lo sabes. Es obvio.

Me miró durante unos, incómodos, cinco segundos. Respiró y, por fin, se calmó. —¿Te he dicho ya que eres un maldito alcohólico autodestructivo?

—No, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—No lo hagas. En serio, no trato de alagarte.

—Intentas probar que puedes ser tan insultante como yo. Pero decirme las verdades no causa efecto en mi, muchacho, ¿Crees que no puedo ver el enorme hoyo negro en el que estoy metido?

—Como sea, seré mejor mentor de lo que tú fuiste. —Su rostro se mostraba desafiante.

—Intenta convercer a Seneca Crane de dejar vivir a dos tributos...No, no puedes, sobretodo porque Seneca está muerto.

—Deja de desvariar y céntrate. Salvaremos a Katniss, ¿estamos?

—Qué manera más sutil de pedirme sacrificar mi vida.

—Si. Soy un cabrón. Ya sabes, aprendo del mejor.

—¿Fue eso un halago?

—Uno muy convincente. ¿Me ayudas o no?

—No podría negarme.

El chico aprende rápido, debo admtirlo. Pero Plutarch Heavensbee no es Seneca Crane, y los patrocinadores este año no tendrán tanto interés en Katniss teniendo a Finnick Odair y los profesionales del 1 y el 2. Su tarea será difícil.

El problema de Effie Trinket ¿Ya lo había mencionado? ¿No? Pues bien... resulta que ella está loca y no me había dado cuenta. Y esto no parará con lo de anoche, es demasiado terca y egoísta como para darse cuenta de que quien menos me importa en este momento es ella.  
Sé que las personas usualmente enloquecen cuando están mucho tiempo a mi lado, pero eso no deja de ser un fastidio.

Peeta... cuando todo esto termine, no será el mismo. Y eso es una lástima.  
Casi me acuerdo de un joven de dieciséis años de La Veta que fue al segundo Vasallaje. La vida no dudó un instante en destruirlo. Esos juegos del hambre, todas las consecuencias de permanecer con vida aunque las probabilidades nunca estuvieron de su lado. Sobrevivir cuando tienes que resignarte y dejarte ir conlleva a cosas nefastas. Así fue con él. Entonces, ¿acaso no es eso lo que debo hacer ahora, dejarme ir? Si le preguntara al chico de La Veta me respondería con su risa insolente y una mirada burlona, no podría creer que estuviera dispuesto a rendirme. Porque ese chico siempre luchaba, pese a cualquier circunstancia que se antepusiera a sus intereses, e intentaba buscar el modo de vencer. Tal vez ese fue su problema. Se creía invencible, y no puedes serlo cuando tienes enfrente a un país entero para aplastarte. «No puedes estar solo y pretender sobrevivir así, niño arrogante». El chico de La Veta era demasiado egoísta. Y ahora el alcohólico es demasiado indeferente. Quisiera ser más como ese chico, y que el chico hubiese sido más como yo. Y que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen no estuvieran en mi vida, no tener la responsabilidad que tengo.  
Pero no soy de los que se quejan, nunca lo he sido. Incluso el chico de La Veta estaría avergonzado de mi si me dejara caer en este momento.  
Tal vez la espera nos esté matando, a él y a mi. Y eso es porque, encerrados en este tren, no podemos hacer nada más que volvernos locos. Y la locura nos ha acosado siempre, con cada botella de alcohol cada vez más.

Afuera está oscuro. Cuando salgo de mi habitación y camino por el tren en busca de alcohol encuentro a Katniss y Peeta abrazados en el sofá. Casi estoy a punto de irme cuando me doy cuenta de qué es lo que aparece en la pantalla de la tv.

—Ellos no esperaban que pasara eso. Nunca planearon que nadie usara el campo de fuerza como un arma. Les hizo parecer estúpidos que él lo averiguara. Me apuesto a que pasaron un buen tiempo tratando de aplacar lo que pasó. Me apuesto a que esa es la razón por la que no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca en televisión. ¡Es casi tan malo como nosotros con las bayas!

—Casi, pero no del todo. —Estoy divertido por su mirada estupefacta, sonrío con suficiencia, y sé que no me molesta que vean mis juegos, pero me alegro de no haberlos visto yo. No podría, no de nuevo. —Ustedes dos, deberían aprovechar para dormir.

—Tú no deberías estar bebiendo tanto, pero nadie te lo reprocha. —Dice Peeta.

—Buen punto, señor Mentor. —Guiño un ojo y me vuelvo hacia mi habitación, riéndome lo más fuerte que puedo.

De vuelta a las cuatro paredes. Esas que refuerzan mi sensación de estar encerrado una vez más entre las garras del capitolio, una vez más y para siempre.

Desde el día en que encontré el campo de fuerza supe que nada, nada de lo que yo y los otros tributos hiciéramos, nos alejaría de esa sensación de no tener escapatoria. Ser tributo en unos juegos... es como quedar encerrado para siempre. Jamás te repones de eso. Haz compartido esa experiencia con personas que no tenían la culpa de estar allí, y todos ellos han resultado muertos. No tenían la culpa pero han resultado muertos. Entonces tú eres el responsable, y casi parece como si fueras uno de esos tiranos del capitolio, te hacen sentir parte de ellos. Porque haz matado a gente inocente, y eso anula tu inocencia.

Por eso estos juegos serán diferentes para mi. Todos los tributos les pertenecemos a los juegos, y seguro que tanta gente que le ha causado tantos problemas al Capitolio es capaz de trazar un plan para vengarse. Para mí será como si estuviera planeando algo mayor y desconocido. Y cuando todo termine, es probable que esa venganza me haga sentir mejor, por todos los inocentes que murieron, por toda la sangre que derramaron, por tantos años de estupidez convertida en barbarie. También por el chico de La Veta, y por Maysilee Donner. Por primera vez me siento parte de la rebelión, y necesito hacer algo para no dejar que muera.

* * *

(*) Frase de libro "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" de Stephen Schbosky


End file.
